


Collecting Sunlight

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [15]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: No teeth, unlimited flossGina and Jake help Nana move out of her apartment.
Relationships: Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta
Series: Incredible Thoughts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Incredible Thoughts





	Collecting Sunlight

Nana is finally moving to a retirement home, and Gina and Jake are spending the afternoon helping her pack. While Karen's in the kitchen sorting pots and pans Jake is disassembling the bed and Gina tackles the linen closet. Nana can't possibly take everything with her so they have to gently persuade her to let go of some items.

“But these are high quality sheets,” she insists. “Look, they're still perfect, after all those years.”

“Yes, Nana,” Gina sighs. “But you won't really need that many.”

She lovingly strokes one of the perfectly ironed stacks. “Then just take these ones.” She abruptly turns around and shuffles off to the bathroom.

Gina continues filling up the boxes; one to take, one to donate, and another to recycle. “Huh?” she suddenly exclaims. “Jake, look at this.”

Jake peers over her shoulder to see an entire wall of soap bricks at the back of the closet. Gina removes another stack of towels. “And deodorant. Toothpaste. Dental floss. There's loads here. Man, she doesn't even have teeth anymore.”

“I think you can use them on dentures too,” Jake suggests.

“Well, she'll never be able to finish this lot.” Gina looks around and then whispers, “Do you think she's getting a bit...you know? Doesn't remember buying stuff?”

“But it's all in one place,” Jake argues. “She'd notice, right?”

“I would notice what?” Nana asks sharply as she shuffles back into the bedroom.

Jake stutters, “That you have a great, uh...collection of toiletries.”

Nana moves him out the way and and takes a bar of soap from the shelf. She holds it up to her nose and breathes in deeply. “Sunlight. For a rainy day.” Then she presses the bar in his palm. “We'll never go without again.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> [I'm Collecting Sunlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Yx25X-yxqE)   
> 


End file.
